1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication systems and to intrapersonal data communication systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
An intrapersonal data communication system can include a data connection that covers only a few feet or meters of personal space. Such a system can provide interconnection between two or more local devices. Local devices can include, for example, devices that are positioned near a person's body; attached to clothing, headgear, or other personal accessories; or held in a hand. A local device is local from the perspective of a user who is attempting to access services using the local device Computers, telephones, cameras, goggles, sights, smartphones, battery packs, data processing systems, and other electrical devices can be local devices.